This invention relates to a towed type wheeled cutting implement which is adapted to be connected to a harvesting combine for receiving stover material or the like from the combine, which is operable to finely chop the stover or similar material into a relatively small size so that the chopped material may be consumed by cattle.
In most harvesting operations, such as a corn husking operation, the corn is picked and the ears are either collected or shelled. The stalks, shucks and shelled ears are usually discharged from the rear of the combine upon the ground. This stover is sometimes collected for silage but since the stover is comprised of relatively large pieces, cattle quite often refuse to eat this material. When stover is allowed to lie upon the ground, sand becomes intermingled with the stalks and leaves and when this stover is later collected and then fed to cattle, the cattle sometimes develop sore mouth from the sand.
It has been found that stover is not only nutritious, but when chopped into a relatively fine condition, constitutes an excellent cattle feed. Thus, it becomes quite economical to collect and chop the stover during the harvesting operation.